


Angel Sickness

by AvengedTimelord



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengedTimelord/pseuds/AvengedTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel begins to turn human, the first side effect is sickness. Dean is told by his brother, Sam, to take care of the fallen angel until he is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Sign

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, his hand rested on Castiel's forehead as he slept. Where as to Cas, he lay on his back with his arms folded across his stomach. He was still fully dressed in his trench coat and shoes. After removing his hand from Castiel's forehead he looked up at Dean who stood beside him. Sam stood from the bed and walked out of the room with Dean following. As soon as they were both out, Dean closed the door and waited for Sam to talk.  
“You're not going to like it,” Sam says. Dean crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for him to continue. “Castiel hasn't been an angel for two months, since he is not an angel he can do what humans do, as you know”  
“Get to the point Sammy.” Dean mutters.  
“Castiel is sick.” Sam finishes. “That is why he has been acting the way he is.” Sam follows Dean into the kitchen where he sits on a chair next to the small wooden table. “Since you are obviously Castiel's favorite, you are going to be the one to watch over him until he gets better.”  
“Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Why can you not do this?” Dean asked waving his arms around trying to get Sam to pay attention. “Last I checked you never really cared if the angel liked you or not.” He gives Sam a confused look.  
“Because Dean, I don't think you would want to be alone with someone you don't particularly like.” Sam tells Dean and he just freezes, realizing what Sam had said.  
“What do you mean alone?” Dean gives him another confused look. “Where the hell are you going?”  
“Well since Castiel cannot continue hunting until he is better, you are going to watch over him, so I'm going to go do the next one on my own.” Sam looked down, knowing that Dean wasn't going to like what Sam had said. He could already feel the tension rising in the room.  
“No.” Dean finally says.  
“Why?” Sam says, his voice sounding irritated.  
“Because Sammy, we stick together so we stay safe.” Sam looked back up at Dean, seeing the concern. “I can't lose you Sammy.” Dean looks like he wants to cry at the thought.  
“You can't lose him either.” Sam says, Deans expression falls and he just nods his head.  
“Just wait until he gets better.” Dean says to Sam.  
“Since when were you the one to decide what I do?” He stood up from the chair and looked at his brother with his arms crossed. “You're not dad.”  
“Yeah well that's because dad is dead Sam!” Dean yelled. Making Sam's anger fall. “Alright, and I can't let you die too.” His voice got quieter and more calm.  
“Okay.” Sam said looking down.  
“I'm going to go check on him,” Dean breaks the silence. “Stay here.” He exits the kitchen and goes to the bedroom. Only when he went in the room, the angel was missing. “Cas?” Dean called, hear movement from the bathroom. He pushed the door open, since it was already cracked, to see him sitting on the floor. His back was pressed against the bath, and his head fell back. “Cas?” Dean repeated.  
“Hmm?” Castiel sat up and looked to the doorway to see Dean, a worried look spread across his face. After Dean relaxed a bit, seeing as Castiel was okay, he sat down next to him, his back also pressed against the bath. “What's wrong with me?” Castile asked, sounding sad as he looked down.  
“You're sick.” Dean told him.  
“Will I be okay?” He whispered looking up at Dean. Dean smiled to him and nodded.  
“You'll be fine, we just have to get you some medicine and in a couple days you should be good.” Dean nudged him trying to brighten his mood. But he knew it didn't work, Castiel dropped his gaze again. “You'll be fine.” Dean whispered, mainly to himself. As if he was reassuring himself that Castiel would be okay.  
“Okay.” Castiel spoke quietly, his voice sounded tired. He leaned against Deans shoulder and let himself relax. Dean stayed still for a moment, not sure what to do. But deciding that the tiled bathroom floor was quite uncomfortable, he settled for carrying Castiel. He moved to the side so he could lift him up, carrying him into the hall he kicked the bedroom door open and set him on the bed.  
“Dean?” Castiel mumbled his name, his eyes still closed. Dean pulled the blinds closed and let the room fall dark, though the sun was still out so he was still able to see in the room. “Dean?” He called again, this time Dean sat at the edge of the bed.  
“I'm right here, Cas.” Dean whispered. Castiel opened his eyes a little so he could see Dean. He reached forwards grabbing his hand, tugging so Dean was pulled down next to him. The two lay still on the bed, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's arm, making sure he wouldn't leave.  
“Stay?” Castiel whispered, burring his face into Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled at the fallen angel.  
“Of coarse.” He whispered back to him.


	2. The Bad Memories

Dean awoke to an angel in his arms. He had his arms wrapped around Castiel's waist, where his arms rested against his chest. He lay curled up against his body, keeping each other warm. Dean moved around slowly, trying to get comfortable without waking Castiel. His head leaned against Castiel's forehead, his arms stayed wrapped around Castiel's small body.  
“You awake?” A voice spoke from the doorway, making Dean bolt up in the bed, which unfortunately woke Castiel. Dean shot Sam a deadly glare from where he sat in the bed. He threw his hands up in surrender as Castiel took his time to sit up in the bed.  
“What?” Dean said frustrated that Sam came in, ruining his comfort with a sleeping Castiel. He was comfortable and tired and Sam ruined it.  
“I was just going to ask if you guys wanted breakfast?” He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. “I was going to go pick something up from a restaurant or something.”  
“Nothing for me.” Dean told Sam, the only thing on his mind was Cas, not food or hunting, the things that were usually important to him. Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean's response.  
“You haven't eaten anything?” Castiel's voice sounded groggy and tired. He was leaning forwards over his lap, his face in his hands.  
“No?” Dean trailed off as he looked down to Castiel. But he quickly shook the thoughts away, any Castiel thoughts, pushed away for now.  
“Then go eat.” Castiel told him, leaning back in the bed again. “I'll be here...of coarse.” He buried his head into the pillows, his voice sounding muffled and hard to hear.  
“Dean?” Sam brought him back, making him remember that his younger brother was still sitting there. “Want anything?” He repeated. Dean shrugged.  
“Whatever you're getting.” He waved Sam off, telling him he was finished talking. Sam rolled his eyes and closed the bedroom door as he left. Dean collapsed onto the bed again. His back hit against the comfort of the pillows, his body landing in the same spot he was previously laying in. The blankets and bedsheets all warm. Turning his head to the side he was met by Castiel's face. He looked up at Dean, looking tired and sick.  
“Hi.” Castiel spoke quietly, starting a conversation in the room that had fell into silence. Dean smiled to him.  
“Hi.” He repeated, greeting the fallen angel that was laying next to him in his bed. The thought rushed past him. Bringing back the night, the one he had tried to forget. 'fallen angel' it rushed past again. Dean rolled off the bed, walking over to the bathroom. He turned the sink on, to full cold. Running his hands under the water he scooped it out of the sink, splashing it onto his face.  
Sitting on the bathroom floor he groaned, the thoughts not wanting to go away. All the pain, it wasn't meant to be his, but he still felt it. The terrible screams that awoke him from sleep, he will never forget the night. The night Castiel was no longer an angel.

* * * * *

“Stop!” A yell made Dean jump from his sleep. He sat up in the bed for a moment not sure who it was. Looking over to Sam's bed he saw him still asleep, curled under the warm blankets. Another scream, that was when Dean recognized it. He threw the blankets from his body, running from the room he ran down the hall. Seeing black feathers on the floor he followed them into the living room. This is where the screaming continued.   
“Cas?” Dean yelled for him, seeing him in the middle of the room. Things thrown all over the room, picture frames broken, the couch tipped, shelves broken. Castiel was kneeling in the center of the room, screaming. His wings were spread wide, the feathers falling off one by one. For every feather that fell from him, he would let out another scream. The screams were burning through Dean's ears, making him feel Castiel's pain. He ran over to him, kneeling down in front of him. Landing on his shredded trench coat.  
“Cas!” He grabbed his shoulders, trying to catch his attention. This didn't help, he still went on screaming. All the way until the last feather fell, he fell with it. Falling into Dean's lap he caught him. Looking into his tearing eyes, he saw fear. He pulled Castiel close to him, wrapping his arms around him he felt something wet touch his and. Looking at his hand he only saw red. Blood. Turning Castiel over, he saw it. Two holes in his back, from where the wings came out, blood streamed out.  
“Sammy!” Dean yelled for his younger brother. “Sammy!” He screamed again, beginning to panic. He lay Castiel down on his stomach, so he wouldn't lay on the wound. Sam arrived moments later, yawning as he scratched the back of his neck. As soon as his eyes met with the living room he nearly had a heart attack. Seeing Castiel bloody on the floor, and the feathers scattered all over the room while Dean sat beside him, almost crying. “Go get the first aid!” Dean yelled, Sam took a second to process what Dean had said. As soon as it went through his head he ran down the hall.  
He came back moments later with a small red tin box. Running over to Dean and Castiel he dropped next to them.  
“He's going to need stitches!” Sam yelled, the two of them panicking. Dean looked down, Castiel's eyes slowly closing.  
“And you're going to do it!” Dean yelled to Sam. Sam pulled out a curved needle, along with some thread, because that was all they had. As the needle pushed into Castiel's skin he nearly shot up. Dean pushed him down quick enough before he hurt himself. Castiel grabbed Dean's arm, trying to pull him off of him, he only ended up hurting Dean. With every movement from the needle going in and out of Castiel's skin he panicked more and more, squeezing Dean's arm, he nearly broke it. Leaving a bruise where his hand was on Dean's arm, Sam had finally finished and Castiel had calmed down. He now just lay half way on Dean's lap asleep, Dean leaning against the couch that Sam flipped back over. As for Sam, he fell asleep on the couch, in a sitting position.   
However, Dean was much to scared to go to sleep. He kept his eyes fixed on Castiel, scared that if he looked away, something could happen. He was to scared that Castiel might get hurt.


	3. A Broken Nightmare

Running seemed useless, Castiel would never escape their sight. He looked behind him, while he still continued to run. Seeing four of the leviathans behind him made fear over run Castiel. He tripped and fell into the leaves that were scattered from the trees. Turning over so he lay on his back the leviathans surrounded him.   
“Go away!” Castiel yelled as they reached for him. Just as they touched him they disappeared into the air. Breathing heavily, he just stayed still on the floor. Everything leviathan that came near him would make him flinch until it disappeared.  
“Come home!” One yelled, only realizing that this one was not a leviathan, but Lucifer. Castiel tried pushing himself away from him. “It's time to come him Cas.” He said, appearing right in front of him. “Cas!”  
Castiel opened his eyes as he heard Dean yell.   
“What the hell Cas?” He yelled holding his hand over his now bleeding nose. Castiel sat still for a moment, trying to find out what had happened. He was not in Purgatory, he was in Sam and Dean's house, in a bed.  
“What?” He asked looking over to Dean.  
“Nothing, just a broken nose.” Dean said sarcastically.  
“How did you break it?” Castiel asked, completely unaware that it had been him that broke it.  
“Maybe, it's because an angel punched me.” He told him, hinting at what had happened without saying anything. Castiel got up and walked over to where Dean stood. Dean feared he would do it again so he backed away, up until his back was against the wall. “What are you doing?”  
“Move you're hand.” Castiel told him, grabbing Dean's hand he moved it away from his nose. “It's not broken, it's just bleeding.” Castiel told him, letting Dean know that he had over reacted. Castiel leaned closer looking at the bones of his nose, they seemed perfectly fine to him.  
“Right...” Dean said, pushing himself against the wall, though it did nothing since he was already as close as he could possibly be. Castiel still tried to get closer, making sure he hadn't broken anything in Dean's face.  
“Yeah, you're fine.” Castiel said, backing away he released Dean's hand.  
“By the way, Sam is gone.” Dean said grabbing a role of toilet paper he pulled some off and held it against his nose. “He went off to go get bread, apparently he said you ate all the other bread by making toast.” Dean chuckled to himself.  
“Okay.” Castiel said, not really interested.  
“Hey, why did you punch me anyway?” Dean muttered, pulling the toilet paper away he threw it into the garbage can across the room. “You yelled, I tried to wake you up, bam! You hit hard by the way.” Castiel sat on the edge of the bed. Dean sitting beside him.  
“Bad dream.” Castiel spoke quietly, as if not wanting anyone to hear, even though there was no body left in the house. “Seemed weird, i'm not really used to the whole dreaming thing.” Castiel leaned against Dean's shoulder, catching him off guard. Dean awkwardly wrapped his arms around Castiel, letting him get comfortable in his lap. To where Castiel was looking up at Dean, smiling. He lay flat on his back, while Dean sat with his legs crossed. His arms rested on Castiel's chest, Castiel's rested on his.  
“No more bad dreams.” Dean smiled down at him. Castiel also smiled, closing his eyes he relaxed. “Hey by the way, happy birthday.” Dean smiled again. Cas opened his eyes and looked up at a smiling Dean.  
“It's not my birthday.” Castiel told him, a confused look on his face, he wondered why Dean thought it was.  
“It should be.” Dean told him, still smiling. “I got you a present.” He told Castiel, making him smile.  
“What is it?” Castiel asked him,sounding like an excited child as he looked up at him with his bright blue eyes. Dean leaned over Castiel, his lips gently pressed against his. Castiel moved his hands away from Dean's and grabbed his face, pulling him closer to him. Dean pulled away, looking at the smile that spread across Castiel's face. Smiling down at him he knew, this was why god gave him Castiel back.

**Author's Note:**

> The story was short, but it is my first Destiel fanfiction. Let me know what you think.


End file.
